Miradas verde y café
by ladyluna10
Summary: Tres olores, tres momentos, tres recuerdos y la pareja más famosa de todo el mundo mágico. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Libro viejo

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: James y Lily (1G)

Olor: Libro viejo

Curso: 6º

* * *

James bostezó sin poder evitarlo mientras dibujaba en el margen del pergamino. Estaba cansado y aburrido y todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo había dejado que Lunático lo arrastrara hasta la biblioteca aquella tarde. ¡Podría haberse quedado en la Sala Común ideando cualquier cosa con Canuto! Pero no, ahí estaba, sentado en aquella incómoda silla junto a Lunático y Colagusano, que parecían muy concentrados en sus deberes de Transformaciones.

Levantó la cabeza y, de golpe, recordó por qué había accedido a bajar. En la mesa de enfrente estaba Lily. Llevaba la melena recogida en una coleta alta y consultaba unos y otros libros sin parar, preparando un trabajo que, estaba convencido, no tenían que entregar hasta dentro de varias semanas. Pero la chica era así: una trabajadora nata, la bruja más brillante e inteligente de todo el colegio.

La vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia una estantería y no lo dudó. Era su oportunidad de hablar con ella.

–Ahora vuelvo –murmuró a sus amigos, que lo ignoraron.

Siguió rápidamente a la chica y entró al pasillo en el que estaba ella, buscando un libro. Lily, ajena a su presencia, se puso de puntillas y trató de alcanzar un manual pero, al ver que no llegaba, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

–Espera, pelirroja, ya lo bajo yo –dijo.

La chica se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz del chico. Lo miró y frunció el ceño. Justo lo que necesitaba ese día, que vinieran a molestarla.

–Puedo sola, Potter –replicó.

–Eso no es lo que parece –se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella–. No me cuesta.

–Te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda –se cruzó de brazos–. Piérdete, Potter.

–Pelirroja, a veces eres un poco maleducada…

–Y tú un plasta.

–¡Pero si solo quería ayudar!

–Ya claro –Lily puso los ojos en blanco–. Seguro que, después de darme el libro, me pides ir a Hogsmeade. Otra vez.

–Hombre, sería una buena forma de agradecérmelo, aunque, si no quieres, no hace falta –se apoyó en la estantería y sonrió–. Ya te he dicho que solo estaba siendo amable, Evans.

–Y yo ya te he dicho que no necesito ni tu ayuda, ni tu amabilidad. Adiós, Potter.

Se giró de nuevo a la estantería, sacó su varita y, tras agitarla, hizo que el libro descendiera lentamente hasta sus manos.

–Veo que tienes tus recursos –James suspiró. La notaba más borde que de costumbre y empezaba a temer que le hubiera pasado algo.

–Pues sí.

Comenzó a andar por el pasillo, pero él la detuvo cuando pasó por su lado.

–¿Va todo bien?

–¿Por qué no iba a ir? –Se obligó a contestar, tras tragar saliva. ¡Claro que nada iba bien! Pero sus peleas con Petunia no eran de la incumbencia de Potter.

–Es una sensación… –Bajó el tono de voz–. Sea lo que sea, espero que se arregle pronto.

–Gracias –murmuró ella.

–Y si necesitas cualquier cosa…

Lily sonrió levemente y se soltó del agarre de James. Lo miró unos instantes a los ojos, asintió y, sin contestar nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su mesa, un poco más animada, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué.

James, por su parte, apoyó la espalda en la estantería y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de los libros antes de suspirar. Solo esperaba que, algún día, Lily le diera una oportunidad.


	2. Limón

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: James y Lily (1G)

Olor: Limón

Curso: Verano entre 6º y 7º

* * *

–¡Venga, Evans, no seas aburrida!

–¡No pienso tirarme! –Gritó, mirando hacia abajo y negando con la cabeza.

–Pero si el agua está buenísima –insistió James–. ¡Venga! ¿O es que vas a ser la única que no lo haga?

–Déjala, Cornamenta, seguro que le da miedo –la provocó Sirius.

–No vas a conseguir nada así, yo no me pico con tanta facilidad como Marlene.

–¡Oye, que yo iba a defenderte! –Protestó la rubia, antes de subirse a la espalda de Sirius.

–Vamos, Lily –Remus, a su lado, la agarró del brazo–. Saltamos juntos, si quieres.

–Pero es que está muy alto y esas rocas parecen muy afiladas –contestó–. Mejor bajo y entro por la orilla.

–De eso nada –Peter rió–. Vamos, Lunático.

–¿Qué vais a hacer?

La pelirroja los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo decir nada más. De repente, los dos chicos la agarraron con fuerza y saltaron, tirando de ella –que comenzó a gritar– hacia abajo. No tardaron en hundirse en el lago y soltarla para que pudiera salir a la superficie y tomar aire. Lily se echó el pelo hacia atrás y los fulminó a todos con la mirada.

–¡Imbéciles!

–Como se nota que no hemos sido nosotros quienes la hemos tirado, ¿verdad, Cornamenta? –Sirius lanzó una carcajada–. Ya nos habría ahogado a los dos.

–¡Seguro!

–Muy graciosos –la chica negó con la cabeza y nadó rápidamente hasta la orilla.

–¡Espera, Evans!

James la siguió y salió también del agua mientras los demás comentaban lo mal que le había sentado a la chica aquello.

–¿Qué quieres, Potter? –Se giró y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se escurría el pelo.

–¿Te has enfadado?

–Es que no quería tirarme –suspiró y comenzó a andar hacia el lugar en el que habían dejado sus cosas, junto al acantilado–. Habría entrado por la orilla. Esas rocas parecían peligrosas, ¿sabes?

–Sí, claro –asintió–. Pero Remus y Peter no lo han hecho con mala intención, ya lo sabes.

–Sí, tranquilo… –Sacó su toalla, la extendió en el suelo y se sentó–. No tienes por qué quedarte conmigo.

–Me apetece estar un rato fuera del agua –se encogió de hombros y se sentó justo a su lado–. Además, tú eres mejor compañía, pero que no se entere Sirius o se lo dirá a mi madre y me harán dormir fuera.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír y James sonrió también, orgulloso de sí mismo por haberla hecho sonreír. Su relación había mejorado muchísimo durante los últimos meses y no quería estropearlo todo.

–¿Quieres un poco? –Lily sacó un par de botellas de su bolso–. Es agua con limón.

–¿Agua con limón? –James frunció el ceño, pero aceptó una.

–Sí, ¿no te gusta? Yo siempre la tomo en verano –explicó–. Está buenísima.

–No la he probado –desenroscó el tapón y le dio un sorbo. En seguida el sabor ácido del limón inundó su boca y él no pudo evitar arrugar la cara.

–Menudo exagerado –la pelirroja estalló en carcajadas–. Apenas sabe a limón.

–Ya, claro, igual alguien tiene las papilas gustativas atrofiadas –puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de un salto–. Me vuelvo al lago, ¿vienes?

Lily lo miró y sonrió levemente al ver que le tendía la mano.

–Pero solo un rato y como se te ocurra hacerme una zambullida…

–Pienso comportarme, tranquila –le guiñó un ojo y la ayudó a levantarse–. ¡Vamos, te echo una carrera!


	3. Hierbabuena

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: James y Lily (1G)

Olor:Hierbabuena

Curso: 7º

* * *

Lily preparaba la reunión de prefectos con cierto nerviosismo. Era su primera reunión como Delegada y estaba eufórica. Ya había hablado con los chicos en el tren, pero en ese momento solo se habían presentado y hecho un reparto provisional de las guardias. La primera reunión era la que se celebraría en apenas veinte minutos y no podía estar más ansiosa.

–¿Ya estás aquí?

Se giró al escuchar a James y asintió. ¿Cómo había acabado el chico siendo Delegado? Nunca lo sabría, pero solo esperaba que se comportara y colaborara.

–Sí, quería prepararlo todo bien. Tengo muchas notas y he preparado los horarios –explicó–. Tenemos que ser flexibles, pero no dejarles que hagan lo que quieran, ¿de acuerdo?

–Me parece bien –el chico sonrió y la miró con ternura. Le encantaba lo planificadora y organizada que era el chica.

–Espero que todo vaya bien y se comporten. Yo creo que todos parecen muy responsables, ¿no?

–Sí, no le dan el puesto de Prefecto a cualquiera –el chico se encogió de hombros–. Todos parecían unos sabelotodo como Remus y tú.

–Muy gracioso, James.

–Se suponía que era un cumplido y, ¿desde cuándo me llamas James? –Enarcó una ceja y sonrió. Aquello era una muy buena señal.

–Potter. He dicho Potter.

–No, Lily, me has llamado James –lanzó una carcajada y se sentó de un salto sobre la mesa–. ¡Ya sabía yo que algún día te darías cuenta de que estás loquita por mí, pelirroja!

–¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? –La chica, completamente roja debido a su pequeña metedura de pata, negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

–Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Ella se mordió el labio y cogió su taza de té verde con hierbabuena. Dio un sorbo y miró a James de reojo. El chico había empezado a mirar sus notas y parecía muy concentrado. Parecía increíble que pudiera tomarse algo en serio, pero ahí estaba.

–¿Sabes? –De repente, levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron–. Esto está bien, pero creo que podría mejorar tu sistema.

–¿Disculpa? –Lily enarcó una ceja–. También lo uso para estudiar. Funciona y no hay por qué cambiarlo.

–No es nada personal, pero mira, si en lugar de colocar estas tarjetas por orden alfabético, las pones por orden cronológico la reunión fluirá mejor –explicó, reorganizándolas–. Todo se verá más claro.

–Pero me gusta que las cosas estén por orden alfabético.

–¿Por qué? –Se bajó de la mesa de un salto y se acercó a ella, que sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido de la cuenta–. ¿Es una manía?

–No, es que así encuentro las cosas más fácilmente.

–¿Y no quieres probar esta forma durante una única reunión? Si no funciona, te prometo que seguiremos tu sistema…

–No sé…

–Solo hoy –se acercó un poco más a ella, que se puso nerviosa y dejó caer la taza de té.

–¡Mierda!

La chica sacó su varita y lo recogió mientras él, a duras penas, contenía la risa. ¿Lily se había puesto nerviosa por él?

–Bueno, si vas a ponerte así, lo dejamos tal y como estaba –le guiñó un ojo–. No queremos que destroces toda la clase, pelirroja.

–Maldito idiota –gruñó levemente y volvió a guardar su varita–. Lo haremos como dices, pero solo por hoy.

–No te arrepentirás, Lily.

Ella relajó el gesto y suspiró. Espera no equivocarse confiando en él. Parecía haber cambiado y estaba dispuesta a darle un voto de confianza.

–Eso espero, James. Eso espero.


End file.
